


Gladiolus Amicitia x fem reader "Control"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Gladio gets off from work tired and exhausted, thank goodness he has you to make him feel better. But even gladio has limits..





	Gladiolus Amicitia x fem reader "Control"

Gladio had just gotten home from work. Body tired, clothes ripped and shoulders heavy as he opened the door to your room.

You burried yourself deeper under the covers as you heard your shield arrive. Peaking from under the blankets you saw him standing over the bed with his back turned. You saw every muscle in his back move as he took off his shirt. A sight that never would or has gotten old. Though today he seemed more beaten down as Gladio whispered to himself,

"Shit i took more of a beating then i thought.."

Your heart sunk seeing the scars on his back that were hidden by his shirt . You jumped from under the blankets then wrapped your arms around him.

Gladio jumped, "Sorry babe did i wake you?"

Burrying your face into his back you replied, "No not really, i was waiting for you to get back.."

Gladio chuckled, as he turned giving that smile that could melt mountains. "Babe are you trying to get me back for beating you in the tickle fight?"

Letting go of gladio, you turned your head away to pout. "No...But mark my words Amicitia i will get you back.."

Plopping on the bed he pulled you onto his lap, "Love, your just mad cause i made you confess to me winning."

Your face went beat red remembering the tickle fight. "Are we talking about the same tickle fight?"

"Yes love, you kissed me while i was sleeping then proceeded to run away. And i grabbed you by the waist then pinned you down kissing you all over. Thus began the tickle fight..."

You put a finger on your lip, "What happened after that hmmm?"

"Lets see i dragged you to the shower...then tickled you till you gave in. And i did x and y. But its not like you wanna get me back for it anyway. You love me too much.."

"Gladio...you are impossible"

Gladio wrapped his arms your waist, pulling you closer to him. Despite how banged up he looked he still could pick a fight like nothing was wrong. And had the energy to flirt with you. But was that an act so you wouldn't worry? Or was he really fine?

Looking into Gladiolus eyes you said, "No matter what happens you don't have to act strong in front of me. Its not possible to stay strong forever..so please"

Gladio looked at you confused then let go of your waist, the shield sat there for a moment as if to take everything in. Then he spoke,"Your right....its impossible to stay strong forever..."

Without giving you a moment to speak or even blink. He pulled you closer to him then tilted your chin up as he kissed you. Nearly taking your breath away as he kissed you so passionately yet lustfully. Your body locked up on you as he took control. Leaving your mind in a blurr of emotions and caught in his grasp . He broke away briefly then began kissing your collar bone. If it wasn't for the fact you knew that he was human you'd think he was a vampire. The way he kissed your neck and collarbone. He pulled away long enough to speak a few words,

"I'm sorry...."

Though this wasn't enough time for you to recollect yourself as his fingers trailed the sides of your stomach and his lips were on you again.

You tried to call his name to catch his attention, but everything came out as mumbled words. Gladio fell back towards the bed then rolled you over as he was now ontop of you. You squirmed as he kissed all over you his hands going up and down your sides inside your shirt. Caught in the moment he forgot about his injuries until he pulled his arm, "shit!.. Which killed the mood as he sat up and you began feeling on his arm.

"Gla-Gladio you dork! Your not he-man..I'll get some Ice.."

Gladio looked up at you alittle ashamed and nervous, "I'm sorry babe... "

Gladio gave a fake smile, and he scratcheed the back of his head while you went to get ice..

Your face steaming red from shock and pure pleasure of being tangled up in gladio was written all over your face. No man had ever touched you that way, or rather you would never let them. Gladio was just..different. Before returning to his side you placed the ice pack on your cheeks hoping to cool off. "Gladio that dork what am i going to do with him..."

"I'm not sure what you'll do with me love, but i know what I'll do with you.." His hands pressed against the fridge pushing your body against. So much for trying to cool off.. "Gladio your hurt..we should fix you up first..."

He just smiled as he scooped you up and placed you back on the bed, "love..I'll be fine... And I'llbto be gentle to you.."

Your face was on fire as his ember eyes were set on you, with each motion towards your heart beat faster and faster. Threatening to explode until he was less than an inch away.. Wrapping his hands around your butt he pushed you into him as he began kissing your neck again. Giving in you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer to you as he trailed kisses down your neck, to your collarbone then stopped at the rim of your shirt. A cocky grin grew along his lips, "So your wearing my shirt?"

You nodded unable to speak,

"So since its my shirt i get whats inside it right?.."

You shook your head still trying to put up a fight, "Nope...because beasts have to work for their food.." You managed to pull of a decent sentence before pushing gladio off of you and running down the hall.

He grinned as he officially took off his shirt, "Love your body is mine, and beast is awake now..hope you don't have work.."

You quickly ran and hid in the closet, hoping your He man wouldn't find you. Being small had its quirks. A few minutes passed and you thought the ghost was clear. Until you saw him waiting leaning against the wall.. "Gl-gladio??"

He just chuckled as he backed you into the closet, "Love...i work for the king and i track down people for a living.." With your back against the wall in the closet he cupped your face in his hands. "Your mine now..love.." Closing the closet doors behind him he began placing kisses on your neck before undoing the buttons on your shirt. Starting from your neck he placed kissed down to your collarbone than stopped before pulling you closer to him. Kissing you down your chest in between your boobs, trailing down to your stomach. At this point he was on his knees when he looked up at you. "Checkmate..."


End file.
